Tratie's ABC Stories
by azkcxy
Summary: 26 Short Tratie Stories in Alphabetical Order


**Ants **love sweet things, and so does Travis Stoll

Travis's POV

"STOLL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Katie Gardner yelled. Connor and I were currently hiding behind our cabin door cowering in fear of the fierce daughter of Demeter. She marched right up to our cabin door rapped on it so hard I thought it would break. "Okay, I've got a plan," I whispered, "We…" I looked around for Connor when I saw him hiding under the trap door of our cabin that lets us escape from mad campers. "Sorry dude," He whisper-shouted, "You're on your own this time. She is seriously pissed man." He said while nervously glancing at the window where a furious, dripping wet Katie was standing.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE STOLL! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THAT JUNKYARD FOREVER!" "Bye!" He said quickly and shut the door. Damn Cabin 11's strict pranking rules. That's right, us Hermes kids have rules that we actually follow, and rule number one is - Never rat out on your fellow partners in crime. I took a deep breath and opened the door, I mean; an angry daughter of Demeter can't do much to an awesome child of Hermes, can she? The second I opened the door, a sharp dagger was pointed at my neck.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there Katie-Kat. Now whatever I did to piss you off this time, I most certainly did not do it!" I said with a cheerful grin. Rule number two – Never admit to a prank. Her eyes looked murderous. "Okay, I see you are still pointing a dagger at my beautiful neck, so why not we do this." I took a step back and slammed the door in her face. Afterwards, I bolted the door shut with a bunch of locks that looked impossible to break.

Katie's POV

Oh. My. Gods. HE SLAMMED THE FREAKING DOOR IN MY FACE! Clarisse walked by right that moment and saw that little scene with the rest of the camp excluding the Hermes campers. She smirked and came up to me. "Well, well, well. Someone's mad today."

"What do you mean?" I said stiffly, trying to keep my cool. "You're so red that you look like one of your precious roses. There's even steam coming out of your ears." She said laughing. "That's not true!" I protested, trying to cover my face. "Please, girly. It's the same routine everyday. Those ants prank you. You wake up mad. Scream and shout all the way to their cabin. They hide from you in fear. And everyone else has live entertainment." I just stared in shock at Clarisse.

Clarisse's POV

Gods they really are stupid, both Gardner and that silly ant Stoll. We all know Idiot #1 likes miss flower here and pranks her cabin to get her attention. And miss flower yells and screams at Idiot #1 instead of Idiot #2 'cause she likes him. Why can't they make the gods damn connection?!

"What? I…I DON'T LIKE TRAVIS STOLL CLARISSE!" An annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. Thinking of a quick comeback, I said, "I never said that you liked him, I just said we have live entertainment." Katie just stood there glaring at me. "You told everyone that you thought Travis and I were idiots for not knowing that we like each other." Oh man. I accidentally told her the truth. Damn it!

"Oh by the way, I'll help you with your problem here while Silena and the other Barbie sissies will help you with the rest." I said changing the subject. "What? But…I don't…" Gardner muttered, still confused at the quick change of subject. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and kicked Hermes's cabin door down to reveal an eavesdropping camper (Stoll) still hiding in his cabin (Or at least trying to) muttering, "Please don't kill me… Please don't kill me…" I shake my head in disgust and told Gardner there to beat him up good. Unfortunately, she was still standing there like an idiot.

"Okay sissies, move out! Breakfast awaits us. Shows over! Nothing left to see here…" I barked. Mark, my half-brother said to me, "She won't really kill him, will she?" I snickered and said, "Are you kidding? Have you ever seen _one_ day where that dimwit is injured after pranking her? She'll never beat him up for real, just threaten that idiot."

Travis's POV

Damn. I just heard everything Clarisse told Katie while hiding behind the door. And so did the rest of my cabin. Along with everyone else watching the little scene unfold. Not to mention KATIE GARDNER THE GIRL I'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON FOREVER (Or at least since I was twelve, but you get the point). The most alarming thing was hearing that Katie had a crush on me! I still couldn't believe it! Clarisse had a loud voice that can be heard all over camp. And this was her _normal _voice. I don't see the need for her to use a megaphone when she is yelling at us.

Getting slightly off topic here. Anyway, I heard Clarisse tell Katie, "Oh by the way, I'll help you with your problem here while Silena and the other Barbie sissies will help you with the rest." Then I dodged out of the way realizing what she just said and hid under a pile of dirty junk just lying about in my cabin. Well, I couldn't hide that well since another camper was under it as well but still. I was shivering in fear and muttering, "Please don't kill me… Please don't kill me…" Luckily, she just shook her head at me and marched off screaming for everyone to leave.

After I was sure that beast had left, I slowly got up and said, "Okay guys, lets get to breakfast." I was sure they were hungry since they raced off to the pavilion immediately. After everyone left, only Katie and I were left standing on the porch. "Well," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "Lets go and eat some pancakes! I'm just dying for some maple syrup…umm, whipped cream?" She just raised her eyebrow and said, "Are you kidding me? If you wanted your maple syrup then did you have to _dowse me_ in it?"

"At least you already have maple syrup on you and don't have to get any later." I said grinning. Before she could say anything, I grabbed a stack of pancakes from my cabin and used one of them to wipe her cheek with it before eating it. "Mmm, sweet!" I exclaimed. "She just stared at me and said, okay, first of all – Of course it's sweet, it's maple syrup! Secondly, that is just gross – I mean, I am _not _maple syrup so don't wipe pancakes on me if you want to taste it. And lastly – Give me some pancakes I'm hungry too." She tried to grab some from my stack but I held it so that it was out of her reach.

"If you want some, you have to taste it from me." I said cheekily. "Huh?" She responded, still confused. Sigh. And girls say that us guys can be clueless. Guess I'll teach her how to speak my language. I leaned down (Since I was a head taller than her) and gave her a quick kiss.

Katie's POV

AHHHHH! TRAVIS STOLL JUST KISSED ME! Stop blushing Katie! YOU. CAN. SPEAK. I tried opening my mouth to say something. But absolutely nothing came out.

Travis saw my expression and smirked. That jolted me back to reality, and the first thing I did was…

*SLAP*

He glared at me, "What was that for?!" "Nothing. I just felt like doing that." I actually felt like telling him how much I liked him but…whatever. "Well," He said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I also feel like doing this…" He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the lake. I realized what he was doing.

"TRAVIS STOLL, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. "I'd rather not." He said. The moment he threw me into the lake. I decided to prank him.

"Argh… Help me please…" I gurgled, pretending to drown. Travis saw me drowning (NOT) and screamed, "I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU KATIE, HOLD ON!" He took off his shirt and dived into the lake looking around for me. Little did he know, the second he jumped into the lake looking for me, I climbed out of there, waiting for Travis to notice that I was fine and laughing at him searching for me. After a few minutes, he was still searching for me. I struggled to keep quiet and burst out laughing. He poked his head out of the water and narrowed his eyes at me. "Katie! How could you do that? I was seriously worried!" "I'm fine. Though I think we both need a shower." I said glancing at him soaking wet and me wet from both the maple syrup and water. "The naiads probably hate me for 'syruping' their lake." I told him, nervously looking at the water.

*Several hours later after the campfire*

Travis's POV

"Hey," I said looking up at the sky, "Did you wonder why I doused you with maple syrup?" Katie frowned and said, "Not really, I just think you do it to annoy me. And Clarisse said to get my attention, so…" "The attention part is kind of true. But there's also another reason."

She glanced at me. "Really? What?" "Has anyone told you you're really sweet?"

"Don't change the subject!" "I'm not!" She glared at me. "I'm really not! I just wanted you to know that you're really sweet…and since maple syrup is sweet too, I thought it would be easier to say what I think of you." She hesitated, then asked nervously, "So, what _do _you think about me?" After a short period of time, I grinned and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Katie looked ready to find out, so before she could, I kissed her cheek quickly, jumped off the roof of the Demeter cabin and ran back to my own.

I shut the door quietly as not to disturb the others (Note: Do not try to wake a Hermes camper while he is still sleeping, he could be crankier than Ares) and climbed into the bunk Connor and I shared. Apparently, he was still awake. "Dude! You survived! I thought Katie killed you already?" He joked. "Wow. You're such a great bro not to tell Chiron you thought I was dead." He rolled his eyes and said, "Just sleep tight. We've got a long, tiring day of pranking tomorrow so I need you to be up by the crack of dawn!" I yawned. "12pm sharp?" "12pm sharp." He confirmed.

*At the same time in the Demeter cabin*

Katie's POV

"Pssst! Katie!" Miranda, my co-counselor whispered. "Have fun with Travis today?" She teased. I sighed and told her, "You have no idea." She smiled before returning back to sleep. "Umm, Miranda?" "Hmm?" She said, turning over. "You have a crush on Connor, right?"

"Keep it down! I don't want anyone else to know I have a crush on my best friend…" She hushed. "I'll help you if you help me with something." "What?" Miranda asked excitedly. "You're good friends with Bethany, right? The girl from the Aphrodite cabin." "Yes…" "Well, Connor has a new crush every week on his list of hottest girls in camp. And he goes by alphabetical order.""So?" "So. Next, next week is Hoyle. Bethany Hoyle. So we have a week to get Connor to like you." "What are your conditions if I ask you to help me?"

"I'll tell you, if you swear on the Styx to help me next time when I need you to." Miranda thought about this for a while, then nodded. "It's a deal Katie." Katie grinned and started thinking of ways to help Miranda as she dozed of to sleep.


End file.
